List of Touch My Katamari Stages
This is a list of the stages that are featured in Touch My Katamari, the main game itself has a total of 13 stages, two of which are brought back from previous games and they're the Cows and Bears Special and the 50 Items Special. The game also has 10 DLC levels that can be downloaded from the Playstation Store and then later to be bought in game for 10 Fan Damacys each, one of these levels is brought back from previous games and it's the Snowman! level. In total, the game has a total of 23 stages to play, three of which are brought back from previous games. Main Stages Remember *Goal: Learn the basics of Katamari, learn new mechanics. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None Cousin: *Ace *K Drive: No *Eternal: No **Items: ±256, 280 *BGM: Rehabilitation Make It Big 1: Playtime *Goal: 15cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 3 Minutes; K Drive: 2 Minutes Cousin: *Lalala *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±667 *BGM: "Alien" Make It Big 2: Fashion *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes; K Drive: 3 Minutes Cousin: *June *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±804 *BGM: "Lonely Rolling Star (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka)" Make It Big 3: Sports *Goal: 60cm *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 5 Minutes; K Drive: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Opeo *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±630 *BGM: "2011's Sky and Music" Make It Big 4: Rich *Goal: 1m *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 8 Minutes; K Drive: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Velvet *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±971 *BGM: "Katamari Exotica" Make It Big 5: Children *Goal: 2m *Starting Size: 40cm *Time: 6 Minutes; K Drive: 4 Minutes Cousin: *Foomin *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±739 *BGM: "Katamari LOVEMIN" Make It Big 6: Workers *Goal: 8m *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 10 Minutes; K Drive: 7 Minutes Cousin: *Marcy *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±1390 *BGM: "Hello World" Make It Big 7: Powerful *Goal: 12m *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 7 Minutes; K Drive: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Odeko *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±703 *BGM: "Don't Give Up" Make It Big 8: Royal *Goal: 200m *Starting Size: 3m *Time: 11 Minutes; K Drive: 7 Minutes Cousin: *Fujio *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±1248 *BGM: "Katamari on the Stage" Diet Special *Goal: Roll up as much as you can in 30,000 kcal. *Starting Size: 25cm *Time: None Cousin: *Ichigo *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±614 *BGM: "Shabadoobie" (Takeshi Nakatsuka edit) Clean Up Special *Goal: Roll up everything as fast as you can. *Starting Size: 8cm *Time: None Cousin: *Peso *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±150 *BGM: "Cosmomule Cosmopolitan" 50 Items Special *Goal: Roll up 50 items and make it as big as possible. *Starting Size: 3m *Time: None Cousin: *Dipp *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±576 *BGM: "Katamari of Love (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER Remix)" Cows and Bears Special *Goal: Roll up the biggest cow or bear. *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: None Cousin: *Miso *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±799 *BGM: "Noby Noby Prince" DLC Stages Snowman! *Goal: Roll around in snow and make a head for a snowman. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: No **Items: ±548 *BGM: "Lonely Rolling Star (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka) Shopping *Goal: Roll up as much items and make an expensive katamari. *Starting Size: 60cm *Time: 5 Minutes; K Drive: 3 Minutes *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±666 *BGM: "Katamari of Love (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER Remix)" Maid Heaven *Goal: Roll up all the maids in the stage as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 1m20cm *Time: None *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±503 *BGM: "White Katyusha" We Love PAC-MAN *Goal: Roll up all the Pac-Man fans in the stage as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±795 *BGM: "We Love PAC-MAN" Downhill Race *Goal: Race to the bottom of the stage as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: None *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±581 *BGM: "Shabadoobie (Takeshi Nakatsuka edit) Katamari Soccer *Goal: Win a soccer game and reach 3m. *Starting Size: 40cm *Time: 5 Minutes; K Drive: 4 Minutes *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±640 *BGM: "Don't Give Up" Katamari Fan Festival *Goal: 5m *Starting Size: 70cm *Time: 6 Minutes; K Drive: 4 Minutes *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±815 *BGM: "Katamari on the Ondo" Athlete Abyss *Goal: 3m *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 4 Minutes; K Drive: 4 Minutes *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±591 *BGM: "Kakatatamamariri 2" The Great Journey *Goal: Reach 600m and roll up The King. *Starting Size: 5m *Time: 13 Minutes; K Drive: 10 Minutes *K Drive: Yes *Eternal: Yes **Items: ±2,681 *BGM: "Katamari on the Stage" Category:Lists Category:Stages Category:Touch My Katamari: Stages